Jagger Skirata
Jagger Skirata was a Null-Class Captain (later ARC Chief Captain) Advanced Recon Commando of the Republic who was team leader of ARC Nova Team, and became a important Republic hero during the Clone Wars. As he became one of the most decorated war veterans of the Republic. During the Clone Wars Jagger served in the eighth brigade of the second division of the Republic, known as the Hyena Brigade and after he defected from the Galactic Empire he joined Clan Skirata. Personality Jagger's name was taken from a Mandalorian who was called a "lucky jare"—a Mandalorian term for an almost suicidally reckless individual. Chief was completly fluent in Mando'a because Kal Skirata taught this language to all his Null ARCs, together with the Mandalorian culture. Jagger was generally stoic and taciturn. but he had a sense of humor, often making dry remarks about the situation at hand and he always strove to win at any situation, at all costs, and as his training progressed, he became determined to the successes of his brothers. Jagger often disregarded his own personal safety in missions and quickly lived up to his name. he had a reputation of often emerging victorious from situations many would consider impossible. Though his full loyalty to the Republic was always in question, and even more so his loyalty to the Jedi, unlike his unquestionable loyalty to Kal Skirata. Nova Team Nova Team was a ARC Team that surved inside the Hyena Brigade. The unit was made up of 3 ARC Troopers and gained great respect in the clone ranks and continued into the Empire shortly before they defected. Biography The Clone Wars The First Battle Of Geonosis "What if you miss?" -Maverick "I won't" -Jagger -Maverick and Jagger before taking down the bunker's roof. Jagger along with the Hyena Brigade were ordered to attack and destroy a small Geonosin bunker containing experimental weaponry under the command of a Geonosin named Sun Fac. Upon arrival the Brigade came under heavy fire by cannons that surrounded the bunker. The heavy fire inflicted light casualties. The Brigade split into 2 groups, group one known as "Alpha Hyena" under the command of Brigade commander Burner, and group two known as "Omega Hyena" under the command of Jedi General Marn. Omega Hyena engagd the cannons while Alpha Hyena went on a assault of the bunker. The bunker was protected by dozens of Geonosin warriors and Droidekas. The Droidekas held back the brigade until Jagger lead Nova Team in close to use rocket launchers to take down the roof of the Droidekas. After the Droidekas were taken care of Nova Team was sent to scavenge the bunker for Sun Fac, While the rest of Alpha set bombs in the bunker. Nova Team found signs that Sun Fac eascaped in catacombs below the bunker. Nova Team reported back to Burner and the team set off the bombs and joined back up with Omega Hyena who successively destroyed the cannons. Training "Highly intelligent, deviant, disturbed—and uncommandable." ―Orun Wa Kal volunteered to train "C" along with the rest of the Nulls as "black ops" commandos, named them, and taught them their Mandalorian heritage, sequestered from the other clones throughout their training. Even before reaching two years of age, "C" and his Null brothers had already undergone flash instructions and live ordnance tests, where they obtained unmeasurable high scores. After completing their accelerated growth they trained in Mandalorian military and survival combat to kill and destroy by any means possible. During training, Chief and the other Nulls experienced near-death torture to train them in resisting interrogation. The mercenary Kal Skirata taught his clone troopers a technique of resisting interrogation by shutting out reality to become someone else who wasn't in your terrible situation. One way to achieve this was to visualize putting the pain and fear in a box, or concentrating on its physical reality so minutely it fragmented and ceases to register; another method was to imagine you were somewhere else. One could also focus on the next moment one could bear to think about, like the next meal, second or step, time after time until the ordeal was over. Mandalorians were trained to endure torture. He also had special training for all types and essentials of warfare like assassination, black ops, anti-terrorism, covert ops, espionage, slicing and even medical knowledge. The Nulls training was furthered by Kal, who taught them how to handle a wide assortment of weapons, ranging from blaster rifles to Verpine sniper rifles and hand to hand combat. "C" and his brothers also ate food that only contained nutrients. Later in their training they learned the skills of maneuvering in zero-g. The Nulls were also drilled codes or oral commands whether personal ones like Kal Skirata or mandatory by their higher ups, like "Check", an oral command that had been drilled into the commandos by Kal, to instantly make them stop what they were doing, and as part of their education and psychological training, the Nulls, like all clone troopers, were required to adhere to the Command Code, a set of guidelines that governed a clone's behavior and every action during their growth. Hence, every clone was obliged to obey every aspect of the Code without question, doubt or hesitance. Special training Convoy and his brothers received special training that allowed them to act without thinking. He claimed it was similar to the Jedi's use of the Force. Some of the other Nulls even learned genetics to reverse the aging process. Life during training Under Kal's supervision, Convoy and the Nulls were separated from the other clones throughout their training where the other clones only ever saw the Nulls around Tipoca City when they were stealing equipment or sabotaging systems. In particular, Darman of Omega Squad remembered the Nulls scaling the supports of the huge domed ceilings, swinging around hundreds of meters above the floor and placing blaster fire to within centimeters of the Kaminoan technicians. At some point, Fett's unaltered clone son Boba Fett angered the Nulls by saying that his father could beat Kal whenever he wanted. Ordo retaliated by sticking Boba's head down a refresher. Under Skirata supervision they learned to use their fierce independence, innate creativity, and physical superiority in combination with their training in advanced combat, weapons and vehicles to become virtual one-man armies. Though peerlessly efficient, the Null ARCs were quite unpredictable by clone standards, and loyal only to Skirata. Although "C" would soon have a sence of loyalty to the Hyena Brigade Genes During the early stages of the clone army's development, Jango Fett and his Mandalorian military advisors advocated the creation of clones capable of handling covert missions too delicate for the standard units. Before the gestation process began, the Kaminoans tampered with Fett's DNA to ensure that the clones were primarily dominated by behavioral genes that emphasized certain qualities such as loyalty, aggression, independence and discipline in order to guarantee that the army would be more docile and less independent than their template. To achieve the desired results, the Kaminoans altered the clones' ageing process, so that each null would age at twice the rate of regular human beings. At the age of ten, a null would resemble Jango Fett in his early twenties, and was thus fit and prepared for combat. Their genetic structure gave them higher intelligence, better perception and eidectic memory—allowing perfect photographic recall. During training, their intelligence tests scored thirty-five percent higher than other commando types and developed immeasurably high scores in training. The intense training and genetics gave them mental capabilities beyond that of standard clones. Their physiology was greatly improved—they were stronger, faster, taller, and also heavier than basic clone troopers. During training each clone developed Jango Fett's own Concord Dawn accent and speech patterns, though this trait was common to the flash-learned standard clone troops, as well. When the Kaminoans first began the cloning procedure, they had produced twelve prototypes, designated as Null-class Advanced Recon Commandos. Due to the extreme modifications to their physiology, only half of the test subjects survived their gestation process. However, the "enhancements" that were made to the Fett genome left the survivors handicapped with erratic behavior and an inclination toward disobedience, this made there loyalties tense- either they would die for you, or you would end up dead.. Kal Skirata, a former Mandalorian warrior who had been brought to Kamino to assist in the training of a special unit, concurred with the Kaminoans' rationale behind "modified" troopers; an "unaltered" Jango Fett was not the ideal infantry soldier. Disappointed with the unsatisfactory results of their wayward creations, the Kaminoans deemed 14 of the first 100 prototypes as complete failures and intended to terminate them. Kal Skirata's intervention, along with Fett's support, prevented the clones from being liquidated. As a result, Skirata was charged with training the prototypes as intelligence units. Due to the Kaminoans genetic tinkering, Chief and the other Nulls had very intense loyalties and like his brothers, Chief was loyal to Kal Skirata. Some of the side effects where that clones developed high sensitivity to minute personal details. They also had a peckish appetite, and a sweet tooth, which Skirata theorized might be due to their maturation, and the metabolic need to fuel the rapid aging. Overview The Null ARC's were also known as Skirata's private army although Null 13 would be sent to the Hyena Brigade. Despite the fact that their loyalty and their reliability to the Jedi was constantly in question, the Nulls' unique skills compared to the rest of their brethren was undeniable, and thus they and Kal Skirata were reluctantly tolerated in the Grand Army, if only to ensure their cooperation during the war. Armor Phase I Version Jagger's phase 1 ARC Trooper armor was lighter and offered more protection than standard clone trooper armor, but was weaker than Katarn-class commando armor. The armor could be fitted with specialized attachments, such as a jetpack, rocket dart launchers, miniature flamethrowers, and a rangefinder. Jagger's ARC trooper armor was worn with a blast dampening kama and rank signifying pauldron. His ARC trooper armor also included additional pouches and holders for grenades, land mines, blaster ammunition, med kits, and even extra rations. Trivia Jagger Skirata was quite intelligent in the fact he would make adjustments to the cure to the clones aging. Due to the genetic tampering, Jagger and the seven remaining Nulls had slightly improved muscular structures, eidetic memory, and an enhanced intelligence that was at least a 35% higher intelligence score over the ordinary clones. Jagger was part of the origanal Hyena Brigade and was said to look older then the rest on account of the high stress of his past. Jagger was the only known ARC Trooper to receive the ARC Chief Captain rank. Jagger was more commonly know as "Chief". Latter in the war Chief was known as Chief Skirata. Category:Hyena Brigade Category:Clone Troopers Category:Male Characters Category:General Category:ARC Trooper Category:Humans Category:Clones Category:Clone Wars Veteran Category:Clone Category:Clan Skirata Category:Alpha Team Category:True Mandalorian